Lazo Quemado
by Nickte
Summary: Inglaterra le recordaba que su relación era especial. ― Pues para ser especial la jodiste para siempre, Inglaterra. ― Escupió con dolor Estados Unidos ―. Puedes quedártela y dársela a quien quieras.


**Autora: **Nickte

**Notas:** Este fic maneja varios tiempos a la vez. Es intencionado, aunque parezca que no, estoy probando estilos distintos y a este fic le tocó el cambio de tiempos a lo indiscriminado.

Sigo intentado ponerme al corriente, pero con el tiempo que dispongo, sólo puedo hacer una cosa de las siguientes:

-Publicar

-Comentar

-Estar en msn.

Así que no puedo hacer mucho u.ú

Basta de mí.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Lazo Quemado<strong>

Inglaterra le recordaba que su relación era especial. ― Pues para ser especial la jodiste para siempre, Inglaterra. ― Escupió con dolor Estados Unidos ―. Puedes quedártela y dársela a quien quieras.

* * *

><p>―Alfred, por favor―<p>

―No me toques. Sólo…vete. ―Se negaba verlo a la cara. Las lágrimas furiosas se agolpaban en sus ojos, derramándose como la furia. ― Vete, Inglaterra.

Ninguno se movió, ni dijo nada.

_¿Por qué no te vas? Maldita sea, vete. SAL. Fuera._

Estados Unidos se reprimía con fiereza abrazarse a sí mismo, aún si lo necesitaba con una necesidad abrumadora. Cerraba con más fuerza los puños, estremeciéndose ante la marea de emociones que lo embargan.

Pero no puede soltarla por completo.

Hay fugas que no puede evitar y filtran la lava que le vuelve arena. Aire quemado. Y dolor puro.

― Alfred, es suficiente. Tienes que entender, no seas idiota. ―Inglaterra intenta acercarse, Estados Unidos no deja de ver el suelo.

_Idiota._

Se muerde los labios secos y húmedos de sal y dolor líquido.

_Idiota._

Lo sabe. Los labios forman una curva extraña que no ha sentido antes. ¿Una sonrisa ¿una mueca?

¿Qué importa?

_Idiota. _Infantil. Soñador. Inmaduro. Ingenuo. Así es él. Confía y cree. Nunca se creyó estúpido o imbécil como los demás consideran, porque para él confiar es dar y entregar la oportunidad de conocer. Creer es depositarte en alguien, con la espera que no te engañen, hieran ni traicionen.

Se ha equivocado.

Inglaterra tiene razón: Es un idiota.

Y no va a serlo más.

Nunca más.

― No es posible que te comportes así. ― Suspira.

Levanta la vista y le ve.

El ceño fruncido –enfadado-. Brazos cruzados –molesto-. Pelo rubio desordenado -¿normal o por algo más?-. Ojos verdes –como siempre y diferentes.

Verde brillante. Obscuro. Profundo. Claro. Verdes tan verdes, que le traspasan.

Verde mentira. Engañosos. Ocultos.

_Verde falso._

Le oye. No le escucha.

―Maldita sea, Estados Unidos, ¿me estás escuchando? ―

―Sí.

_No_

―Estás molesto y lo entiendo. ―

_No. No lo entiendes_.

―Vamos a hablar, aclararlo. Sólo un malentendido.

Alza de un golpe la cabeza. Sonríe de forma agrietada y traga con fuerza. La mandíbula se tensa. Las líneas de la cara se vuelven caminos de amargura y emociones. La mirada borra cualquier rastro de afecto herido y la sonrisa también.

Los diques se erosionan.

― No estoy molesto. ―Toma aire. ― No hay nada de qué hablar. El malentendido no existe.-Enfrenta con la mirada en que tanto había confiado y lo engañó.― El error… eres tú.

_Siempre lo fue, pero no quise ver_

― Sí estás molesto, deja de fingir lo contrario. ―Inglaterra empezaba a perder el control.― Estas jodidamente molesto e insoportable, madura. Deja ser tan idiota y culparme.

― ¡No te estoy culpando!

― ¡Claro que sí, maldita sea!

― ¡No! Estoy diciendo la verdad. ― Toda la marea presionada contra él, revolviéndose. ― Eres el puto error, Inglaterra. Nunca. JÁMAS debí confiar ni creerte. Tienes razón soy un idiota, un imbécil. Pero no voy a serlo más.

― Siempre lo has sido, no va a cambiar. ―Rueda los ojos. Sólo será una pelea usual. Así que no hay de que preocuparse ¿verdad? ― Ni siquiera puedes tener una plática de adultos… eres―

― Se acabó

_¿Qué?_

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― No esperaba eso. Alfred tenía que estar bromeando

― Se terminó. Tu, yo. Nosotros. ―Abrió sus brazos extendiéndolos. ― _Todo _¿Lo entendiste o tiene que explicártelo _él_ para que lo comprendas?

―Basta. Estás exagerando.

―No estoy exagerando, Inglaterra. Soy un jodido idiota, no me di cuenta lo malditamente traidor, mentiroso y convincente que puedes ser. Pero no más. No me volverás, no, NO me _volverán_ a ver la cara ni burlarse.

―Alfred no es así. Nunca lo ha sido. ― Se le salía de las manos. No podía estar pasando―. Yo… me equivoqué, está bien, pero no hay que llegar a esto.

―No está bien. Nada lo está. Dime, Inglaterra ¿fue antes de que estuviéramos juntos o cuando regresamos de la luna de miel?

―Yo…

Estados Unidos vio el portarretratos en el escritorio. Una foto de Arthur y él sonriendo en sus últimas vacaciones en Florida.

_¿Desde cuándo? _

_¿Cuándo no estaba contigo? ¿Tu "trabajo y estoy ocupado" era él? ¿Pensabas en él al hacer el- tener sexo?_

_¿En la boda querías que fuera él?_

_¿Eras feliz por seguir con él, aún si tenías que estar conmigo?_

_¿Alguna vez me amaste, Inglaterra?_

_¿O fui el único que se enamoró?_

― Vete. ―Se le rompía la voz por aguantar el llanto. No, no iba llorar frente a Inglaterra. No podía –debía- hacerlo-.

― Vamos Al, no hay porque llegar a esto. ―Empezaba a fallarle la voz, no podía estar pasando esto. No podía volver a perder a Alfred. ― Y-yo soy un idiota, nunca debí hacerte esto. ―Tomaba aire― Lo siento, por favor.

Alfred sólo negaba con la cabeza.

Inglaterra no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se supone que tiene haga?

― ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra relación es especial, Alfred. Sólo tú y yo. ―Extendió su brazo. ― Nadie más, sólo nosotros. No él.

Error.

Estados Unidos rió amargamente.

¿Especial, no?

― Pues para ser especial la jodiste para siempre, Inglaterra. ― Escupió con dolor Estados Unidos ―. Puedes quedártela y dársela a quien quieras.

Y le vio con el amor roto.

― A Él. Siempre quisiste eso, ¿cierto?

_Oh mierda._ Qué había hecho. Perdía para siempre a Alfred. Todo era su jodida culpa.

― Claro que no, maldita sea, Alfred ¡sólo fue un engaño!

El americano amplió la mirada, incrédulo y dolido

Sólo un engaño. ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Sólo eso?

― Sólo eso ―susurró―. Estaba tan ciego ―. Se lamio los labios secos. ― Bien, para mí no "es sólo un engaño". ―Eres un jodido hipócrita. Siempre acusando a Francis de poder serle infiel a Mattie, y el único traidor eres tú.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver la estúpida rana?

Le dolía. Sabía que Alfred estaba en lo cierto. Dudando de la fidelidad de Francia con Canadá, mientras él se acostaba con otro.

― Tienes razón, nada que ver. ―Le enfrentó con la mirada. ― Francis no es un mentiroso, traidor, infiel, tramposo que se abre de piernas estando casado. ―Se le ahogaba la voz, las lágrimas caían sin control. ― Pero tú sí, Inglaterra.

Intentó decir algo, pero no hay palabras.

_Porque todo es verdad._

―Todas tus cosas serán enviadas a Londres. Jamás volverás a entrar a mi casa. ―Alfred vio por última vez el anillo, antes de quitárselo y aventárselo. ― Toma. No lo necesito. ―_Nunca había sido real_. ― Adiós, Inglaterra.

En su palma, brillando el anillo de oro, lucía tan falso e irreal.

_Por siempre. Arthur K. _La leyenda se leía perfectamente.

En el suyo, _Te amo. Alfred F.J_

No podía dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

Arthur salió de prisa, corriendo por el pasillo.

_¿Por dónde?_

_El elevador. _

Aceleró. Lo vio. Se abalanzó, interponiendo el pie, evitando que cerrara.

Alfred le vio con sorpresa y extrañeza, cambiando a una ira dolorosa.

― ¿Qué haces? Déjala ir.

No. No podía. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

― No, no voy hacerlo. Te perdí una vez y no va a pasar nuevamente. ―Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, al saber que sería la última oportunidad. Ninguna más. ― Nunca tuvo que pasar esto. Eres perfecto, Alfred. Te amo.

―Mientes, Arthur. No te creo. No puedo. ― Quería pero ya no.

―¿Qu- qué pasará con los países? ¿Los tratados? ¿Las alianzas? ―Estaba desesperado. Tenía que aferrarse a algo―. Somos aliados, Alfred. Siempre juntos. Apoyándonos.

Estados Unidos le veía de forma indescriptible.

―Y- yo

Un timbre interrumpió su respuesta.

El teléfono de Inglaterra. Ambos miraron el celular. En la pantalla figuraba el nombre.

Él.

Alfred cerró los ojos.

―Nuestros jefes se harán cargo de todo.

Inglaterra levantó la vista, viendo como cerraban las puertas.

_NO._

Intento detenerlas con la mano, pero no pudo.

_Muy tarde._

Alfred se había para siempre. Por su culpa.

Se quedó de rodillas en la alfombra. Llorando. Como ese día.

Cerró la mano en el teléfono. Quería aventarlo, gritar. A Alfred.

Respiro profundamente. Abrió el celular. Un mensaje de voz. Marcó, dejándolo en alta voz.

"Sólo llamé para despedirme, Inglaterra. Siempre le has amado a él, y estoy harto de ser un sustituto. Sé feliz con Estados Unidos. Hasta nunca."

Se había quedado sin nada.

Todo era su culpa, al ser un idiota.

Había dañado irreparablemente a Estados Unidos, él único que lo había amado sobre todo. Que había estado con él, pero lo alejó.

Estaba solo para siempre.

Como se lo merecía.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Una aclaración, por si acaso. Francis **no **es el amante.

Tengo varios de este corte, tristes y amargos (?). Mi vena dramática está muy fuerte. Muchos están a medias, pero la carrera ha decidido que dejarme sin tiempo es divertido ¬¬

Debo irme a la Facu, es tarde.

Espero les haya gustado.

.

Gracias por leer/comentar


End file.
